Deniable Actions from One
by Fellest
Summary: School!AU one-shot. With the help of a couple of his 'friends', Ludwig finally tells Gilbert just how he feels. Also stars Francois, Arthur, Kiku and Feliciano


**Deniable Actions from One**

_They've met, they're in love, and they're in denial. Funny how you can tell that about others, but not your own…_

Francois walked down the hall and stopped next to Ludwig.

His blonde hair seemed to almost match the sun, as it drifted a little over his blue school blazer, with the insignia of it stitched to his left breast. The blazer was open to show a plain white shirt and tie, tied around his neck loosely. And below them were a pair of oil black pants and tap shoes that did seem to tap every time they made contact with the ground. His ocean blue eyes were fixed on Ludwig, as was a smirk.

Ludwig looked over and winced a little – not enough to be noticeable though: always the perfectionist, his blue blazer was closed, with only his yellow vest and black tie showing at the top. His pants were ironed, and his black specs sat on his nose perfectly. He turned to Francois and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you haven't _demandé lui dehors_ (asked him out)—"

Ludwig placed his hand over Francois's mouth, who smirked underneath it. Ludwig said coldly, "_Halt die Schnauze_ (Shut-up), it's not that simple… I can't just—"

Francois moved the hand down and said, "How hard can it be: I do it all the time."

The German suppressed a snort: Francois, the one who ran after everyone; Francois, the one who'd hit on anyone and anything; Francois, always the one to deny his affections for Arthur! Ludwig knew better then to get advice from someone who's in, some what, of the same situation.

The Frenchman looked through the door into the small classroom: the sun filtered in by rays, casting afternoon shadows as a boy sat on a desk, facing the window. He had short, white hair and the same old school uniform. From what Francois could tell, the kid had headphones in his ears, humming away to it. Francois turned to Ludwig and sighed, "Don't be _un_ idiot. It's not that hard, just GO IN THERE!"

"But—"

"What are you doing Francois?"

The two turned around to see a dirty blonde, leaf green eyed young man heading towards them. He seemed to be wearing the same thing as Ludwig, with a white band saying "President" around his right shoulder. His bushy eyebrows were narrowed. Arthur asked again, "Francois, what are you—"

It was the Frenchman's turn to clasp his hand over Arthur's mouth. He placed a finger over his own and whispered, trying to move out of Ludwig's ear shot, "I'm trying to get _l'Allemand_ (the German) to ask Gilbert out."

He removed the hand. Arthur looked at him wide eyed and asked him, "Oh, how's it going?"

"See for yourself." They looked over at the German. Ludwig had gone back to staring at the other teen in the room. He had an unusually soft expression: his eyes were half-lid and his brows were softened, with his mouth moulded into a soft smile, miss able if you weren't looking properly. Getting sick of watching the idiot wasting his time, Arthur dragged Francois to Ludwig and he said, "Ludwig, you HAVE to ask him!"

The German jumped and turned to the others, shaking his head violently. "N- no I can't—"

"Why not?!"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because…" Ludwig opened his mouth and then closed, then did it a few more times, giving an impression of a gold fish. Flushed, he looked away nervously and whimpered, "I'm afraid he won't like me."

"Like you?" Francois interjected, "Why do you think he won't like you, _mon ami_ (my friend)?"

"Because, well… _er konnte I' denken; m bossy_ (he might think I'm bossy)…" Ludwig pushed the tips of his index fingers together innocently, a depressed look upon his normally disgruntle face.

Francois sighed and said, combing his hand through his hair, "What does he care if you are bossy?"

"But he's rebellious—"

"And some times opposites attract."

Ludwig looked through the door and then away, shaking his head. "I can't embarrass myself in such a way. Please don't make—"

He's sentence was cut short by Arthur, who had grabbed his collar and was now proceeding towards the door. "Shut up," he stopped, "and," pushed the door open, "ASK HIM!" He shoved the poor, shaking German into the room.

As he did, Gilbert looked up from his music and over at Ludwig. The German was standing in the middle of the room, shaking, with his face red with embarrassment. Arthur and Francois were watching from the door. Ludwig straightened up, cleared his throat and was about to speak when Gilbert stepped in, "Yo Lud, watch you doing here buddy?"

Ludwig looked back at the two before returning his gaze to the Prussian. He sighed and began to asked, "Gil- Gilbert, I was wondering if you would—"

"Yeah mate?"

"No, never mind…"

Arthur and Francois almost collapsed at this un-usual show of cowardess from their friend. They were about to go in and smash him when they heard Gilbert chuckle and say, "Oh come on Luddy, I know you better then that. Tell me what's up."

They saw as Ludwig held his breath and went to sit next to Gilbert. Clutching his hand to help keep his voice steady, Ludwig asked, "Do- Do you want, to go out some time?"

There was a pause. Ludwig wasn't looking at Gilbert, fearing the possible rejection behind the red eyes that the other youth had. He heard Gilbert say, "Ludwig: I want you to look at me and asked that again."

The German's head shot up and he looked at Gilbert: the Prussian's face was indifferent, though he could tell that he was looking at Ludwig with some sort of interest. Ludwig turned to face him properly, released his arm and asked, "I- I was…" He cleared his throat and said, with a little more confidence now, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Another pause: Ludwig was about to leave with embarrassment, fearing that he had just been used and made fun at, when he felt a hand move around his wrist. He looked up to see Gilbert, who was smiling warmly. The Prussian grinned and said, "I was wondering when you would ask me that."

Ludwig smiled and asked, "So… um, so do you want to go out this Saturday?"

"Dude, totally: what do you have in mind…?"

Francois and Arthur watched from the door. When they figured that their friend was in the clear, they moved away and closed it. It wasn't everyday that a student found a bit of happiness, especially with the older grades. They walked down the corridor, smiling to themselves, until Arthur stopped. Francois turned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Arthur had a blush on his face, eye's narrowed. He looked away and began to speak, "Francois, I was wondering…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and, well…" The corridor was silent, just the two of them now. Francois could have sworn that he could hear Arthur's heart beat getting faster and faster. Before he could ask, Arthur moved forward and kissed him on the side of his mouth. And before he could move his arms around the Englishman, Arthur quickly moved away, face flushed. "I… Francois, I…" And then he backed away, tears welling up in his eyes.

Francois stepped forward, raising his hand and said, "Arthur…"

But the Englishman turned and ran down the corridor. Francois shouted, "Arthur wait, come back!" But the echoes of the footsteps was all that was heard at the end. The Frenchman touched the side was his mouth lightly, then quickly licked at it. "Arthur…" An affectionate smile crossed his face. "And to you, _mon désir _(my affection)…"

*****

Kiku strolled down the corridor aimlessly, with Feliciano at toe. The Japanese stopped next to his locker. In a swift move, Feli ran into his back and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his head rubbing up against his neck. Kiku's eye twitched as he said through his teeth, "Feli-chan, I know that you like affection, but that kind of hurt a little."

Feli stopped and looked at his friend. Moving to face him properly, he saw Kiku's face darkening a little. Scared, Feli threw himself at the Japanese teen once again, spouting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kiku: please don't be mad. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Feli-chan…" sighed Kiku, rubbing the other's hair affectionately. Feli sighed, smiling into the other's chest. He moved his head up and down a bit.

Just as Kiku was about to push him off, they saw a door, across from them, open. Ludwig, with a flushed face, and Gilbert stepped out side by side and headed down the corridor. From what they could see, Gilbert's arm hung low behind them, and his hand on Ludwig's back. Kiku could have SWORN he saw it move down a little: it was dangerously close to the German's arse.

Kiku smiled, until he felt a certain someone chuckling against his chest. He looked down to see Feli with an affectionate smile, watching the two German-born's move down the corridor. He looked up at Kiku and said, "Don't you think that's nice?"

"What is?"

"That Ludwig finally has someone to hold as well."

The Japanese teen look towards the two young men again and smiled. He nodded and said, "Yes, I guess you're right. Now, could you let go so I can open my locker?"

"Okay cuty." Feli moved away, only to wrap his arms around Kiku's waist from behind. _Good enough,_ Kiku thought, opening his locker.

_Author Note:_

_I want to apologise who were waiting for me to write the next chapter to one of my stories, but instead I wrote this. I'll get to the others as soon as I can._

_I'm planning to write another story centring as a School!AU around Arthur and Francois. Once of the other pairing's in it were going to be Gilbert/Ludwig, since I love that pairing!!! I don't know what it is, but I just think they're cute together ^_^ But since I'm not writing the story for a while, I decided to whip this up in the mean time. I figured that, he though he's so domineering and stuff, that Ludwig would be the one who's a lose of words when it comes to romance. Though it's kind of obvious, like when Feli gave him that kiss in one of the manga strips ^_^_

_Kiku and Feliciano are at the end because I kind of ship them… a little. That and I felt bad for Feli, since most people put him and Ludwig together. I was never really for cliché pairing's, and I see them more as best friends: you know, like Ludwig going to him about advice and such, then an actual pairing. I don't know, I just don't care for them much. Plus, with Kiku, I see him as being like Ludwig, only smaller and quieter ^_^_

_Of cause there'll be other pairings (FRUK ^_^) but I won't mention them here because it's not the time!_

_So I hope you like this short, even though the beginning might be a bit bland (as it is with my stories…)_


End file.
